battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Acheron Security
Defending the Solar System, one step at a time -Acheron Security's Slogan Acheron Security is a defense, security, aerospace, and private military company serving the United Aerospace Command, providing them with certain weapons, support, and equipment. Their main headquarters is based in Ceres, with plans to operate on Earth and other parts of the Sol System. They are currently managed by Jonathan Black, the CEO of the company. As they are closely linked to the UAC, they have a lot of similar materials to what they have, and weapons manufactured by Acheron are usually used by them. In return for the materials given, the UAC provides Acheron with certain weapons, ships, funding, and access to the UAC's major colonies. Acheron is most widely known for being the producer of the M808 Scorpion for the UAC, and the ones contracted to build tanks for the Super Scorpion Program. The have also developed certain weapons for the UAC as well, notably the Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine-920 Due to them being used for small support, their fleet is not the biggest in comparison to their "parent navy", and usually use some light capital ships to numerous lighter ships. Contacting Acheron *Note, this is Roleplay, not a real thing If a faction requires Acheron for assistance, contact a number below. After being cleared, they will dispatch forces. *Phone Number: 599-243-9075 *Fax: 599-343-9075 *Email: AcheronSecurity@acheron.uac Products and Services -: Sold only to the UAC Exchange Rate: 1.00 USD = 1.10 cR (Credit, UAC's currency) Acheron is a leading security system, selling top of the line security systems for governments, companies, and even homes Home *Basic security camera system: 4000.00 cR *Burglar Alarm System: 10,000.00 cR *Full security system: 15,000.00 cR Business *Security System: 1,500,000.00 cR *Thermal Scanning System: 2,000,000.00 cR *Full surveillance system with operators: 7,000,000.00 cR Military Most Acheron military products are only sold to the UAC. They are most widely known for having been contracted to make some of the UAC's armored vehicles such as the M808 "Scorpion", the M850 Super Scorpion, and the hover tanks from the HTX Program. Currently, Acheron can be contracted by other nations for certain vehicles, but must consult with the UAC before construction. Weapons *MA5SA Individual Combat Weapons System: 3,000.00 cR *M394 Designated Marksman's Rifle: 1,833.00 cR *-Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine-920: 63,405.00 cR Armored Vehicles -*Please Note that licenses to produce vehicles must be approved by the UAC*- *-M808 Main Battle Tank: 6,500,000.00 cR *M850 Main Battle Tank: 8,000,000.00 cR *M851 Self Propelled Gun: 8,500,000.00 cR *-M-145D Self Propelled Gun: 20,000,000.00 cR *HT-01 Main Battle Tank: 10,000,000.00 cR *HT-02 Main Battle Tank: 15,000,000.00 cR Aerospace Craft -Please note that licenses to produce aerospace craft are not available for purchase- *F-350 Short Sword: 50,000,000.00 cR *A-250 Super Sword: 65,000,000.00 cR *SG-01 Cobra: 35,500,000.00 cR *AC-230: 90,000,000.00 cR *D80-TC Eagle: 45,000,000.00 cR Enrollment Acheron Security has numerous recruiting stations around Earth and parts of the Sol System for people willing to sign up and join. High ranking officials are offered major positions in the company's armed forces. 1. Rp name 2. Reason of joining 3. Ships you are contributing 4. Ships you are bringing Ranks There is one CEO, but in the naval division of Acheron, there can be numerous Admirals or Vice Admirals, depending on the size of the company at the current time. -CEO: Highest position in the company -Admiral -Vice Admiral -Upper Rear Admiral -Lower Rear Admiral Members CEO Jonathan Black Rules If the company's code of conduct is not followed, the violator will be asked to leave the company. Given that Acheron serves, and works for the UAC, all major movements must be cleared with them. 1. Respect your superiors, and follow their orders 2. All orders will go directly to the CEO 3. Entering a conflict is not allowed, unless authorized by the CEO and the UAC 4. Participating in operations hostile to Acheron Security and the UAC is unacceptable 5. Attacking a faction allied to the UAC is unacceptable 6. Betrayal of Acheron Security and the UAC will be met with force 7. Acheron Security's fleet does not consist of a lot of capital ships. Despite funding from the UAC, most materials mined go straight to them for the war effort, so light capital ships, and other smaller ships are more desired. Political Information Due to Acheron being a security company related to the UAC, political ties remain to the UAC, and navies that are allied to the UAC have a form of political relations to them. The company lacks true political power, and can only request to operate on an UAC ally's territory unless stated by the UAC. Currently operations remain as security if on an ally's territory. -Political Information can be found on the UAC page- Allies United Aerospace Command (Operations on major UAC colonies, provides escort for UAC Transport ships) Current Operations AFOH (Security for UAC facilities) AIF (Security for UAC Embassy) Imperial Rebel Front (Being deployed against them in recent combat missions) Ground Forces Acheron Security's ground forces are important to their operations as a security force. Used to protect UAC favored infrastructure and attack "small, but annoying" navies that the UAC deems hostile. Though they have a less variety then the UAC's forces, they still get the same amount of training and experience, making them fairly effective in combat in comparison to other private military companies. Infantry NewAcheronBDU.jpg|The current Battle Dress Uniform for standard Acheron Security Soldiers NewAcheron BDU.jpg|A second variant of the Acheron BDU designed for support, heavy infantry, and anti-tank New Acheron BDU.jpg|Commander BDUs of Acheron have a red stripe on the helmet's visor, and have a lighter set of armor. Weapons MA5SA.jpg|The MA5AS is the primary assault rifle of Acheron Security. It fires 7.62x51mm NATO cartridges from a magazine of 60 rounds, similar to the MA5B which it was based on. On the upper part of the rifle is a holographic site built into the weapon, and above that is a small screen with an ammo counter and compass. It has a fire rate of 900 rounds per minute, allowing it to provide suppressing fire on enemy troops. M394 DMR.jpg|The M394 Designated Marksmen's Rifle is Acheron's primary rifle. It has a magazine of 30 rounds that utilizes the 7.62x51mm NATO rounds. It has a HUD below the scope that can be changed to show ammunition, compass, or status of squad members. The scope itself has a x2 and a x5 zoom on it, allowing accurate shots from a far distance. Vehicles Most vehicles in Acheron are light APCs, jeeps, and a few Main Battle Tanks, allowing them effectively act as simple security for a building site, to a full on military assault. BulldogAPC.jpg|The AS-01 Bulldog is a rugged Infantry Fighting Vehicle. Armed with quad 20mm autocannons mounted on a turret in the rear, it's wheeled nature allows it to travel over a lot of terrain and is well suited for urban combat. HT-01A1.jpg|The HT-01A1 is the second variation of the HT-01 Main Battle Tank. For upgrades, the 120mm coilguhn are replaced by a 120mm particle beam cannon with a rate of fire of 12 shots a minute for each cannon. The armor is upgraded, and angled in the front, giving it extra frontal defense. The jets are covered by thin layers of armor to prevent damage from nearby explosions and debris. The tank is also able to utilize an Artificial Intelligence to replace almost any section of the crew, or the entire tank crew itself. There is also a reduction in crew, with no need for a loader due to the energy being generated from the reactor, and sent into systems to be generated for the weapons. The reactor is also improved to allow the tank to travel at a top speed of 300kph over smooth land, and is able to hover to a maximum of three meters off the ground, as there is no need for any higher height, and it can possibly expose the engines. The tank is also able to replace the HYDRA rocket pods with new SCORPION anti-tank rockets HTAD-01A1.jpg|The HTAD-01A1 is a mobile close range air defense variant of the HT-01A1, armed with four 20mm rotary lasers to take down enemy aircraft. Due to its speed, it is able to catch up to other hover tanks, and is able to be controlled by an AI if a crew is unable to use the tank. This variation also uses APACHE Anti-air missiles designed to take down light air units and close ranged enemies. HT-01A2.jpg|The HT-01A2 includes extra armor along the sides of the tank, and the turret is given better armor. The armor consists of tungsten-Titanium-A composite armor, and also has an Active Protection System to protect from oncoming projectiles. It is able to reach a speed of 200kph, and can hover at a maximum of 6 meters off the ground. The Particle Beam Cannon is also improved to allow it to pierce through multiple layers of armor, and knock out most modern MBTs in 1-2 shots. HT-01A2AD.jpg|The HT-01A2AD is an air defense variant of the HT-01 series Main BattleTank. Armed with quad 20mm rotary lasers, and two heavy anti-air missiles, it can easily keep up with all other Hover MBTs, and can use an artificial intelligence to improve its combat effectiveness HT-02A1.jpg|The HT-02A1 is the second variation of the HT-02 Main Battle Tank, like the HT-01, the 120mm coilguns are replaced by particle beam based weaponry, to allow a fire rate of fire of 12 shots per minute for each cannon. The armor is thickened and angled at the front to provide additional cover and protection. An AI, like the HT-01 is able to replace certain members or the entire crew of the tank, and a manned crew needs one less man due to no need for a loader. Other things changed are interior computer systems and equipment, and the ability to replace HYDRA rocket pods with SCORPION anti-tank rockets. The reactor is also improved to give a top speed of 300kph, and a maximum height of 3 meters for hovering. HT-02A2.jpg|The HT-02A2 includes extra side armor to protect from tank fire, and also has better armor in the front and where the turret is. It has composite Titanium-A-Tungsten composite armor, and has an Active Protection System to protect from oncoming projectiles. It is able to reach a speed of 200kph, and can hover at a maximum of 6 meters off the ground. The Particle Beam Cannons are also improved to allow them to pierce through multiple layers of armor, and knock out most modern MBTs in 1-2 shots. HT-02A3.jpg|The HT-02A3 is the third generation of the HT-02 Main Battle Tank. The particle beam cannons are improved to cause more damage to hostile vehicles, and can easily take on any modern main battle tank. It also carries an active protection system to defend it from most projectiles fired towards it, and utilizes a composite of Titanium-A and Tungsten. The speed remains the same from previous models, and it is given the ability to be controlled by a Spyglass-class artificial intelligence if needed to be unmanned. HIFV-02A3.jpg|The HIFV-02A3 is a Infantry Fighting Vehicle variant of the HT-02A3, allowing M808 Scorpions to be diverted to mobile gun system roles for supporting infantry. It has two 37mm rotary lasers, and a 20mm chaingun on the top to defend against hostiles. It uses the same armor composite and systems as the HT-02A3 HIFV-02A3Rockets.jpg|The HIFV-02A3 with two SCORPION Anti-tank rocket pods Aerospace Fleet The Acheron fleet mainly composes of light, medium, and some capital ships due to most resources going straight to the UAC for the war effort. Black's Fleet Frigates Paris-B.jpg|Paris-B-class Heavy Frigate is Acheron's first official warship used in combat. It is primarily armed with an MK-3 Magnetic Accelerator Cannon to engage heavy warships, three 53cm gun turrets for bombardment and ship-to-ship combat, as well as multiple AAA Helix, 12.7cm Point Defense Guns, and over 800 Archer Missiles, giving it a large advantage for escorts. Powered by a Fusion engine, and propelled by a sublight engine, it is a very deadly warship. Light Strike Craft F-350 Short Sword.jpg|The F-350 Short Sword is the primary fighter aircraft for Acheron Security. Armed with four 20mm rotary cannons on the sides of the fuselage and a 50mm ventral gun on the bottom. It carries multiple "Longbow" missiles on the bottoms of the wings. It is capable of atmospheric and exoatmospheric combat thanks to RCS thrusters installed on numerous places of the ship. Purchased from Israel, then modified for Acheron use. B-250 Super Sword.jpg|The A-250 Super Sword is the primary attack aircraft for Acheron Security. It carries numerous rocket pods and missiles on the sides, and has two 30mm rotary cannons on the nose. Like the Short Sword, it is capable of atmospheric and exoatmospheric combat. For defense it has two defense turrets, one on the front and one on the back. SG-01.jpg|The SG-01 "Cobra" Gunship is a light attack gunship that is capable of aerospace operations. It is armed with two sets of frontal dual 30mm tri-barreled rotary lasers, one rear set of 30mm tri-barreled rotary lasers in the pack, and two 50mm heavy particle beam cannons towards the top of the craft. It has ten 180mm guided "Longbow" Missiles, forty 120mm guided HYDRA rockets, and forty-two 70mm unguided VIPER rockets in two pods. AV-100 Hornet.jpg|The AV-100 Hornet is a VTOL aircraft designed to be stationed on small ships. The armament is two 20mm rotary lasers, four Whisper Missiles, and two large anti-ship rockets. The power source comes from a micro nuclear fusion reactor, giving it a top speed of Mach 2. The aircraft will be used by Acheron Security and the UAC only. The main role is for infantry support, and escort for light ships. Heavy Strike Craft AC-250.jpg|The AC-230 Rapier is a Vertical Takeoff and Landing transport aircraft and gunship used by Acheron Security. Due to it's massive size, it uses the same fusion engines as the GA-TL1 Longsword. It is armed with two 40mm turrets for air defense and ground support. Towards the front of the fuselage are two 120mm ventral guns used for ground support. In the back of the aircraft is a troop bay big enough to carry light armored vehicles and small vehicles. It can also carry troops and supplies to their location. Acherondropship.jpg|The D80-TC "Eagle" Dropship is Acheron's primary transport craft when the Rapier is not available. It is capable of VTOL, exoatmospheric operations, and a top speed of 700kph. The armaments include a dual 20mm autocannon turret on the bottom of the nose, and a dual 40mm autocannon, or a single 75mm cannon on the top for air defense. It is able to transport 14 soldiers, and able to have a vehicle latched onto the back for transport. Haag's Fleet Cruisers Medical frigate.jpeg|The Nebulon class is a type imported from the UAC. Designed as a cheap mass produceable vessel similar to the Halcyon class, the Nebulon also features high speed and powerful railguns. Category:Corporations/PMCs